Snapple: Made From the Best Stuff on Earth
by Miss Dani Lips
Summary: Draco Malfoy wasn't the only one caught in the clutches of the lusty green apple. Once Professor Severus Snape lays eyes on the juicy fruit, nothing can stop him from having his way. (One Short/Short)


Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house and Potions Master, sat at the High Table during an evening dinner. Like a hawk, he spied on the little witches and wizards below, munching on their delectable, savory meals. He stared down as his own golden platter, empty. The table was filled with delicious foods and ever filling goblets of pumpkin juice, but Professor Snape seemed to have lost his appetite. With his beetle-black eyes, he scowled at the Gryffindor table. The two mischievous ginger twins were causing some sort of ruckus, and Harry Potter and his two meddling friends were laughing giddily at the scene. How he wished he could sweep down to the table and take ten points form their house! But Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was watching everyone enjoying their night, and Professor Snape didn't want to make a scene himself. Snape glowered at the Ravenclaw table and snorted, the majority of the table having their noses buried in large books propped up on the table; tiny forks hooking around the book to their mouths, and back. His eyes found the Hufflepuff table where the yellow-and-black clad students were quietly enjoying their meals as well.

And then he saw something that made him feel so much more differently than ever before. His heart began to pound, beating hard in his chest like the first time he ever laid eyes on Lily Evans. There, and the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy with his platinum blonde hair, his gray eyes, a sneer across his face, but something so beautiful in his palm. A fresh green apple. Snape eyed it with uttermost lust, it's sheen tantalizing to look at. How does it taste? He wondered. Severus Snape pushed abck his chair and glided down to the students, floated past each house table until his billowing black robes halted at the Slytherin table, Draco sitting right in front.

"Draco Malfoy," Snape spoke slowly, an icy desire in his tone.

"Yes, professor?" Malfoy looked as innocent as ever, sitting there almost harmless, but clutching Snape's treasure in his hand.

"Give me you apple," Professor Snape said, even more slowly, stunned in awe at how crisp and freshly picked it presented itself.

"But why, professor? I haven't anything to eat. Tonight's supper is repulsive, fit for a muggle-born!" Draco spat. In this moment, Snape reached for the forbidden fruit, and Draco drew back.

"But sir!" he stammered. Snape snatched the treat out of Draco's pale, fragile hands.

"You do as I say," Snape said, and with a dramatic toss of his robes, he strutted away from the long wooden table of children.

Wanting to devour his sweet prize right then and there, he realized he must do this in private. No one must notice him ravishing God's green creation, so he quietly tiptoed his way back to his office, deep near the dungeons. Once he was safe behind his large wooden door, he bolted it shut. No one would be getting in without his consent. He set his beauty on his desk, admiring how lovely it looked, sitting there with its pearly green skin. Snape dropped his robe, and took the apple into his hands.

"At last, you are mine," he whispered, then gently took a bite of his juicy companion. The first crunch was almost too much for Snape to bear. Bite after bite after bite, he consumed the fruit like a starved man. Completely losing himself, he devoured the scrumptious treasure, its juices so sweet in his mouth. Finally, he was left with only a stem and a core. With lust still lingering in his eyes, he gazed upon his mangled sweet. Snape sank to his knees, holding the core dearly in his hands. He kissed what was left of his apple, took it by the stem, and placed it tenderly in the waste bin. Professor Snape got up, slid his robes back on, wiped his mouth, and returned back to the High Table in the Great Hall as if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
